1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to chemical milling and, in particular, to a method for chemical milling an apparatus with a flow passage based on flow area of the flow passage.
2. Background Information
Apparatus with flow passages may be utilized for various applications such as, for example, components for gas turbine engines. Gas turbine engine components may be manufactured using both casting and machining processes. A gas turbine engine duct blocker, for example, may be cast and subsequently machined to provide the duct blocker with a predetermined geometry. A typical machining process, however, may be time consuming, relatively expensive and leave the duct blocker with discontinuous surfaces.